


Risk Another Goodbye

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [29]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt used was pride.</p><p>Spoiler for Halfway House, short missing scene.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Risk Another Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was pride.
> 
> Spoiler for Halfway House, short missing scene.

The phone ringing on the dashboard forced Jackie to halt her unofficial surveillance. “Yeah, hello,” she casually answered.

“Are you going to stay out there all night again, or are you coming in?”

“Shit,” Jackie said glancing towards the living room window, mentally kicking herself for being caught. “I don’t want to but I will.” She ended the call, got out the car and headed to the flat.

Robbie opened the door, handing her a cup of tea. “So you’ve been single for six weeks and have spent the last five weeks outside my flat every night.”

“Wait, how did you know?”

Robbie chuckled at her question. “My upstairs neighbour Mrs Parsons said that my pretty lady friend was outside but not coming in, so I started watching the street and sure enough darling there you were.”

Jackie sighed. “I’ve wanted to come and see you since me and Brian split up but the timing has never been right.”

“By timing, you mean your pride got in the way.”

“Yeah that too.” Jackie occupied the nearest armchair, draping her legs across the armrest. Robbie squeezed into the limited remaining space, enjoying the closeness a lot more that he would care to admit to.

“Look it’s none of my business Jackie but why are you here. I thought you’d ruled me out completely.”

“No, Robbie, not completely. I know it was three years ago but there are these moments when I can’t get the way we danced at Eckies out of my head and I realised, too late mind, that by marrying Brian I’d made a huge mistake.”

Robbie frowned at her admission. “Do you know that I almost stopped your wedding?”

Jackie shook her head. “Why didn’t you?”

“Because my better judgement, whatever the hell that is, took over and told me that I had to let you go. So I did and I regretted it every day since then.”

Jackie shifted slightly causing Robbie to reposition his body. “You know this afternoon when you told me to give you a break. What did you mean by it?”

“Nothing, it was a heat of the moment comment. It just came out.” Robbie lightly caressed her hip causing her to shiver involuntarily. “You can say no Jackie, but how about you and me try this romance thing.”

Resting her head against the crook of his neck, she sighed. “Oh I don’t Robbie. What if it doesn’t work out between us? It’ll make work awkward and Stuart and the boss already think there’s something going on.”

“if it doesn’t work out, we move on and go back to been best mates.” Robbie glanced at her, noting that she was she was processing his offer the same way she processed information relating to their various cases. “It’s up to you.”

Jackie let out a shaky breathe. “I suppose we could try but Robbie I’m not rushing into anything.”

Robbie kissed the side of her mouth. “Are you staying here tonight then?” Jackie laughed at his eagerness to be with her. “What?”

“Nothing, I just forget how keen you can be sometimes.”


End file.
